¿Sabes cual es la suma perfecta?
by Athena-chan99
Summary: Bueno soy nueva, asi que no se que poner, pero por favor leean y comenten, ¿si? Denme una oportunidad :


**¿Sabes cuál es la suma perfecta?...**

**Tu + Yo =3**

Mikan nunca fue buena en la escuela, mucho menos en las matemáticas, y la clase de hoy no era la excepción, el maestro Jino-sensei lo sabía y le gustaba humillar a Mikan lo más posible poniéndola a resolver problemas inentendibles, ya sea de tarea o en la clase frente a todos. Esto no pasaba desapercibido para nadie ni siquiera para Natsume, que a pesar de aparentar indiferencia hacia Mikan, le causaba una inexplicable ira y deseos de quemar vivo a ese estúpido profesor, por hacer pasar malos ratos a la pequeña castaña, sin embargo, como todos sus compañeros no hacía nada para evitarlo, solo una pelinegra salía al rescate de Mikan cuando veía que realmente no podía y que probablemente se pondría a llorar, Imai Hotaru era esta niña, que era su mejor amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando veía que Mikan realmente no sabía la repuesta y que por los crueles regaños de su sensei se pondría a llorar, ella se paraba de su asiento y resolvía el problema argumentando algo inteligente y ofensivo al profesor, llevándose a Mikan afuera a dar un paseo hasta la siguiente hora, para que se calmara y desahogara en paz, realmente no le importaba el castigo ya que era una de las mejores alumnas y no podían hacerle algo más que una llamada de atención y a Mikan pues a ella jamás le hacían nada porque siempre tenía Hotaru y a Narumi-sensei y aunque no lo supiera también tenía a Natsume a su lado, claro que este no lo diría abiertamente nunca.

Un día en la pizarra en el pasillo de la escuela se encontraban pegados los resultados de las pruebas de conocimiento que se hacían mensualmente en la academia, la castaña corrió hasta la pizarra buscando su nombre y cuando lo encontró se sorprendió al ver los resultados, en casi todas las materia había sacado un promedio de ocho, la mínima que sacó fue un cinco punto tres (5.3), y fue en l materia donde la vida se le hacía trizas, nada más y nada menos que en "MATEMÁTICAS", no podía ser peor si no pasaba el próximo mes con un ocho esa materia le quitarían una estrella y vaya que le había costado conseguir ser dos estrellas en solo tres años, no definitivamente no volvería a reprobar, pero cómo, tenía que conseguir un tutor o por lo menos alguien con quien estudiar, pero ¿Quién?, quién era la persona con quien podía estudiar.

¿Hotaru?, no ella estaba muy ocupada con sus inventos, ¿Ana, Nonoko?, no ellas también eran malas en esa materia, lo mejor sería pedirle ayuda a el sensei para que me asigne un tutor, poro Jino-sensei da miedo y además creo que me odia, entonces Narumi-sensei, si eso le pediría ayuda a Narumi- sensei para encontrar un buen tutor, el conocía a sus alumnos y seguro habría alguien que le pudiera ayudar.

Mikan se dirigió a la oficina de Narumi, y toco la puerta, esperando una respuesta…

-Adelante, está abierto- contestó de manera algo afeminada el hombre. A lo que Mikan solo paso y corrió hacia el profesor con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mikan-chan, que haces aquí, no deberías estar estudiando para los próximos exámenes, no creo que quieras perder esa estrella, ¿cierto?- Cuestionó el sensei abrazando la muchacha, y ella respondió.

-Sí, exactamente vine para pedirle ayuda Narumi-sensei-El rubio la miro extrañado aun sin comprender bien a la castaña,-quisiera que me asignara o recomendara un tutor para matemáticas, ya que la verdad no entiendo nada de esa materia- termino de decir la frase la pequeña con ojos de cachorrito para lograr convencer al sensei.

Narumi dio un largo y audible suspiro ante la petición de su alumna, pero al final cedió ante esos ojos achocolatados, le daría a la pequeña castaña un tutor pero quién, se cuestionaba el rubio en su ente, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando un pelinegro con ojos rojo carmín había entrado a su oficina y le miraba desde lejos con notorio enfado.

-Natsume, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Cuestiono la Mikan al verlo entrar por la puerta sin haber tocado o pedir permiso.

-Nada que te importe polka, tú qué haces aquí largo tengo cosas que hacer con él afeminado así que vete- Ordeno el azabachado muchacho a Mikan, pero esta ni se inmuto ante el comentario solo se voltio a ver al profesor que al ver la plática se le había formado una enorme sonrisa.

-Mikan-chan ya sé quien va a ser u tutor- Dijo con una pequeña risita el rubio profesor al la castaña, viendo atentamente a Natsume, al cual le recorrió por toda la espalda una ligera corriente eléctrica ante la mirada, era entre pervertida y divertida y algo burlesca, sinceramente no le guastaba esa mirad sea lo que sea que tuviera entre manos ese sínico profesor no era nada bueno si involucraba a Mikan y a él, según Natsume.

Caminaban por los pasillos un par de muchachos ambos notoria mente molestos, por la resiente platica que momentos atrás tuvo lugar en la oficina de Narumi-sensei…

**Flash Back**

_**-Mikan-chan ya sé quién va a ser u tutor- Dijo con una pequeña risita el rubio profesor al la castaña, viendo atentamente a Natsume, al cual le recorrió por toda la espalda una ligera corriente eléctrica ante la mirada, era entre pervertida y divertida y algo burlesca, sinceramente no le guastaba esa mirad sea lo que sea que tuviera entre manos ese sínico profesor no era nada bueno si involucraba a Mikan y a él, según Natsume.**_

**-No me diga que va a ser…-la muchacha no completo la frase por la falta de aire a causa de la impresión, ese chico que de cierta manera consideraba su amigo a pesar de ser algo distantes, solo porque él se alejaba de ella ya que según él ella "no debía acercarse a la oscuridad", ¿ese chico iba a ser su tuto de matemáticas? Mikan respiro y completo lo que iba a decir-…Natsume, ¿él, pero, pero, por qué?**

**-Porque él es bueno en matemáticas y van en la misma clase se supone que deben saber lo mismo ¿no?- Mikan no podía creerlo**

**-Yo no estoy entendiendo nada, si me van a involucrar al menos explíquese ¿quiere?-Argumentó Natsume que hasta el momento se había dedicado a mirar los reproches de la castaña, pero que al verse involucrado comenzó a tomarle interés a la plática.**

**-Natsume tú vas a ser el nuevo tutor de Mikan para el examen de matemáticas, ¿entendido?- Explicó el rubio al muchacho.**

**-Bien pero solo para el examen- Respondió finalmente el azabachado chico, con un deje de molestia en la voz.- Y solo será esta única vez-**

**Y sin más salió de la oficina con rumbo a su habitación, Mikan salió corriendo detrás de él para ir y ponerse de acuerdo. **

**End Flash Back**

-Natsume, ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la castaña al darse cuenta de que no estaban en los salones sino en el bosque.

-¿No es obvio?, voy a mi cuarto para que estudiemos mejor, no quiero que me vean ayudándote, y luego todos se crean con la libertad de pedir mi ayuda para un tonto examen, que está por demás sencillo- Contestó el chico con indiferencia.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero- dijo en forma de reproche la castaña ante la actitud del joven- si no fueras grosero conmigo y un poco menos indiferente, quizás hasta podrías gustarme un poco más- dijo esto último mas para ella que para él, pero aun así Natsume logró escucha claramente lo que dijo, logrando un leve rubor en sus mejillas que tuvo que ocultar de la castaña girando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde ella se encontraba.

No pasó mucho tiempo paraqué estuvieran en el cuarto del muchacho, Mikan se dedico a ver toda la enorme habitación, mientras que Natsume buscaba unas libretas y lápices para poder enseñarle a la castaña, no la perdía de vista ni un momento, Natsume sabía que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Mikan, pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara y terminara perdiendo la extraña amistad que había entre ellos, a si que se abstendría de decírselo y evitar el rechazo junto con el dolor, además si Persona se enterara podría causarle daño a Mikan, a pesar de tener a Narumi, no se detendría por ser hija de la única persona que confió en él, Persona podía llegar a ser muy malo, no se quería arriesgar.

Mikan por otra parte estaba viendo la recamara de Natsume, viendo cada detalle como memorizándolo todo.

Ella sabía bien los sentimientos que tenía por Natsume si bien no había experimentado el amor antes ahora lo experimentaba en cuerpo y alma. Natsume al verla pasear por toda la alcoba observando cada rincón y hasta el más mínimo detalle, le causaba cierto grado de ternura, el verla tan entretenida con pequeñeces que cualquiera no hubiera hecho caso alguno.

-¿Ya acabo la inspección de habitaciones?, ¿podemos continuar entonces?-Menciono el muchacho al ver con que detenimiento veía todo a su alrededor la chica, a lo que Mikan solo le miro con cara de reproche, logrando sacar una disimulada risilla de los labios de Natsume.

-Sí ya acabé- soltó Mikan ante el anterior comentario de su acompañante.

-Bien, continuemos- dijo el azabache entregándole un par de libretas con un montón de lápices, plumas, y demás útiles necesarios a la chica. Se fueron a sentar en la cama de Natsume los dos ya que a Natsume no le gusta la mesa y Mikan solo lo siguió, una vez sentados y listos para continuar comenzaron con divisiones, multiplicaciones, ecuaciones, restas, etc. Las cosas que se le complicaban más a Mikan, y como las sumas eran lo más sencillo lo dejaron al final. Eran aproximadamente las ocho y cuarto de la noche, y ya habían avanzado con la mayoría de los temas, el examen era dentro de tres días así que no podía descansar hasta estar segura que aprobaría, por lo que siguieron estudiando las ecuaciones un rato más, pronto se dieron las nueve y media, Mikan ya se tenía que ir del cuarto de Natsume o habría problemas pero eso no parecía importarle mucho a la castaña, que no quitaba la vita del libro frente a ella intentando memorizar lo más importante de los conceptos.

-Y deberías irte o te van a regañar- dijo Natsume y la castaña solo le miro con una sonrisa que solo ella sabía hacer, de esas sonrisas cautivadoras y cálidas, que eran características en ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo rápidamente la chica restándole importancia al asunto y antes de que el azabachado dijera algo en contra argumentó-¿Y por qué no vemos algo de las sumas Natsume, no te parece que estudiamos mucho de todo pero no de las sumas?-

El chico se quedo callado un momento y solo asintió de manera positiva ante el comentario de la castaña, tomó la libreta y empezó a escribir unas cuantas sumas para que Mikan las resolviera, cuando le entrego la libreta a la muchacha, esta las empezó a resolver sin rechistar por lo que Natsume se sorprendió un poco pero le resto importancia, cuando la chica concluyó los ejercicios le entrego la libreta para que revisara si estaba bien, y le sorprendió que cada uno de los ejercicios estaba bien hechos y resueltos.

Ella tomo la libreta de Natsume y tal y como él lo hiso ella escribió unos ejercicios, poniendo una suma más difícil que se le vino a la mente, Natsume ante tal gesto no dijo o hiso nada de hecho casi se lo esperaba, cuando la castaña le entregó la libreta resolvió una a una las sumas, pero con la ultima suma se quedo hecho piedra, "¿qué rayos era esto?", se voltio a ver a la castaña que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, esperando a ver la reacción del chico. Pero antes de que hisiera cualquier pregunta o comentario Mikan sele adelantó.

-Natsume, te quiero decir algo y quiero que me respondas por favor, pero no te vayas a enojar-Mikan tenía la voz temblorosa e incluso insegura de lo que decía, tomó una gran bocada de aire y lo dijo- "Natsumemegustas muchoenrealidadteamo,yquisierasaberquesientespormi"-Mikan dijo todo tan rápido que ni ella misma se había entendido dejando a Natsume confundido.

-No te entendí nada, dilo de nuevo pero más lento-dijo Natsume con signos de interrogación flotando encima de su cabeza.

-Lo que dije fue que, que tú me gustas y que yo te amo y quisiera saber que sientes por mí- dijo finalmente Mikan con la mirada al suelo y la cara totalmente roja esperando por su respuesta

-Yo, yo no que decir, Mikan yo también te amo, pero si Persona se enterara tu estarías en un gran peligro y…- antes de que pudiera acabar se hallaba costado en la cama con Mikan encima de él abrazándolo por el cuello, Mikan no lo podía creer él la amaba como ella a él, que más quería al diablo con Persona y los demás, ambos se amaban y eso nadie ni nada lo cambiaría. Natsume aun no cabía en su asombro, solo pudo abrazar de igual manera a Mikan por la cintura y atraerla más hacia él.

-Al diablo con Persona Natsume, tú me amas y yo te amo ¿qué más importa?-sin esperar respuesta Mikan se separo un poco de Natsume, solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos, y lentamente acercarse a su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieran a milímetros de distancia, hasta por fin unir sus labios en un beso, un beso lleno de amor y cariño, cargado de un sinfín de emociones que les provocaba estar el uno con el otro. Natsume gustoso correspondió el beso, cuando se hiso presente la falta de oxígeno se tuvieron que separar, lo suficiente como para respirar. Con una mano Natsume la subió desde su cintura hasta su mejilla, deslizándola hasta la parte posterior de su cuello atrayéndola hacia él para volver a fundirse en un beso más apasionado, con su lengua pidiendo permiso insistentemente a su boca para entrar y explorar cada rincón de ella, Mikan solo abrió un poco los labios y la traviesa lengua de Natsume se puso a explorar el interior de su boca, saboreando cada parte, memorizando el sabor de los labios de su Mikan, y la dulce textura de estos, como si fuera la última vez que los probaría, otra vez la falta de oxígeno se hiso presente obligándolos a separarse.

Solo se miraban, pero esa mirada decía lo único que necesitaban saber, que se amaban y que ni Persona ni nadie los podría separar.

-Natsume tengo sueño, me voy a quedar aquí-Mikan se acomodó aun arriba del azabachado muchacho y se quedo dormida en los brazos de Natsume, él solo le acariciaba delicadamente el cabello a la castaña, y poco a poco se iban quedando dormidos, juntos en la cama de Natsume.

A la mañana siguiente el azabache fuel el primero en despertar encontrándose abrazado a la castaña, por lo que se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando todo lo de ayer, Mikan lentamente se fue despertando encima de una suave y al mismo tiempo firme "almohada", queriendo dormir un rato mas se pego más a su "almohada", Natsume solo reía silenciosamente ante los gestos y acciones de esa chica tan tierna e inocente.

Cuando Mikan despertó lo primero que vio fue que esa no era su habitación y que no era una almohada lo que estaba debajo de ella si no una persona un chico para ser más exactos, levantó la vista encontrándose con un par de ojos rojo carmín viéndola divertida y cariñosamente, recordando todo lo sucedido ayer, logrando hacer que los colores se le subieran a la cara, a lo que Natsume no pudo evitar reírse por la reciente reacción en la chica.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo divertido el azabachado muchacho.

-Buenos días Natsume, ¿cómo estás?- contesto de la misma manera la chica

-Bien, supongo, ¿qué tal dormiste?- pregunto el chico aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

-Bien gracias- contesto Mikan viendo el reloj en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, este decía que eran las siete de la mañana, tenía tiempo de ir a su cuarto y arreglarse, por lo que le dijo a Natsume…

-Tengo que ir a mi cuarto para arreglarme e ir a clases, a si que te veo luego- dijo la castaña levantándose del chico que no se inmuto ante el comentario de su compañera.

-Pero antes de irme…- la castaña se voltio a ver a el chico que la miraba desde la cama, se inclino y rozó sus labios con los de él, torturándolo privándole de todo el sabor de sus labios, hasta que por fin unió sus labios con los del chico que correspondió el beso de la misma manera, lenta y pausada, hasta que decidieron profundizarlo, abriendo sus bocas para que sus lenguas jugaran un rato, hasta que sus pulmones pidieron oxígeno de nuevo, obligándolos a separarse, y sin más Mikan se fue a su habitación, dejando las libretas y demás en el cuarto de Natsume, él por otra parte al ver como la castaña se iba, se metió a bañar, ya no había nadie en la habitación del chico, pero había una libreta sobre la cama que claramente decía en la parte de abajo después de un montón de sumas… _**"Escribe la suma perfecta"**_, justo debajo de eso estaba escrito, _**"Tú + Yo = 3"**_…


End file.
